heydthekingfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeke, AnnaBelle, Rosie, Mike, Liv And Wolfie The Mobi-Fusions
Added cinemasins remarks -Love, Bush, who forgot her password (the pic's better with the indaviduals XD) the characters will be writing these them selves, not me Backgrounds Zeke's Background Meeting Mike And Chris Okay so i'm skipping my Birth And Blah Blah Blah So Here We Go!!!!great, first person Okay so when i moved here i was a nobody''c'mon Zeke stop being so self deprecating... unless you're being serious. Also I'm not mentioning the extremely bad grammer, i was reckless at times and i was also sometimes Hyper because i loved cola and anything sugarystop lying. You were just hyper, like all kids are., it was hard for me to make friends because i went to fast for people to know me and my Sugar Addictionyou on drugs? Are you getting your supplies from Walter White? WHO WERE YOUR DEALERS ZEKE'' Made me seem to be a bully''me whaaaaaaaaat?? How, how, just, how????, but i wasn't, hearing others say i was a bully made me just stop trying to make friendsthis is the only 'realistic' one. Nice job, younger me.. People Ignored and avoided me; One Day i headed over to my locker and saw a kid with brown hair who wore gloves, his Right Eye was covered by his hair, he was rummaging through his locker that was next to mine. now this part is kinda a flash back so hang on there!; "Hey!" I yelledyour indoor voice sweetie'' as he Rummaged through his locker, "H-huh?" He Stammered, "it's the school bully" whispered the boys''you, don't talk to me, OR my son, EVER AGAIN.'' who were around; i walked over to his locker with my fist clenched because i had gotten a cut from a wild cat which didn't help with my sugar effect''Seriously, how does a cut make you more hyper like bhspfjshsafojdf?!?!?!, it made me even more hyper. as i laid back on my locker with my Cut Hand i forgot about the cut and laid back with my cut handramble is redundant., i pulled back finally revealing my cut; the new kid Helped me, revealing he had two different Eye colorshe's ~SPECIAL~! But seriously Mike's still kind of cute, even after I've kind of matured. But, uhh- those aren't two different colors, technically, it's just flipped upside down in color, he asked how long i'd had this, "ever since moving here.." i replied finally after staring at my hand for a minute, "How long have you been here" He Asked worried, "u-uh almost ten years...."[NO, NO, No, no nono. It couldn't have been much longer than 2 weeks, it would have healed, no cut, no matter how untreated and infect would stay that long, let alone go unnoticed. I swear.]'' i said thinking about being relocated due to the local orphanage, aka my home, being burnt down''backstory is angsty. everyone gasped after learning thisGASP, because everything they thought about me shattered and they finally saw the REAL meme? why?, a kid who was shy and scared from never getting a family or at least a friendstill cute, no matter how much I criticize him.. And then i met the COOLEST kid in the school! His name is Chris Thorndyke. Mike Chris and Me became good friends after thatthey're ~SPECIAL~!. Sonic And Friends Enter I only thought that sonic was a tall tail the local kids came up withI'll give you a pass, since whatever probably abusive orphanage you lived in probably doesn't let anyone watch the news, i never really believed any story others came up with unless i saw what they were saying was true Unfinished Likes and Dislikes Zeke Likes: Chilidogs{Sonic's Influence} Fnaf Games Sugar Going Fast{Enhanced by Sonic} Dislikes: Bullies Being Scratched Fighting Water{Sonic's Influence} Mike Likes: Inventing{Tails' Influence} Flying{Enhanced by Tails} Cats Video Games Dislikes: Bullies Salt The Sight of Blood Fnaf Games Annabelle Unfinished 'I'm spilling the beans!!' 'So, they were inspired by a dream, where human kids from the Sonic X universe fused with Sonic and the gang, gaining a medallion for each character. I remember that they were all determined to free them, and they all thought the one who fused with Shadowsomehow??? was evil. I still like the concept. So hey, maybe I'll make a new thing for each and everyone of them, a new beginning.''' Gallery Zeke, AnnaBelle, Rosie, Mike, Liv And Wolfie.PNG|Traced from Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Amy, Cream and Shadow Zeke.PNG|Traced from Sonic Mike Shmit.PNG|Traced from Tails AnnaBelle And Rosie.PNG|Traced from Rouge and Amy Liv.PNG|Traced from cream Wolfie.PNG|Traced from Shadow Mike Shmit HeadshotSLASHMini Redesign.png|Recolored from Tails Zeke Headshot.png|Recolored from Sonic Zeke Headshot(Slight Edit).png|Slight Edit, Cause i forgot dat necklace XD Annabelle HeadshotSLASHMini Redesign(With Necklace).png|Recolored from Rouge Category:Other Universe Category:Sonic Category:Multiple Characters Category:Hedgehog Category:Fox Category:Bat Category:Rabbit Category:Human/Was Human